La declaracion de Sesshomaru
by VanneeAndrea
Summary: Traducción del cd drama "Asatte" de Inuyasha... :D Paseen Y lean Aca esta el Link de la declaracion de Sesshomaru a Rin : /watch?v MYWDDTW58v0 / No me dejan poner Youutubeee :PPPPPPP Pero solo pongan Youtubeee y el link : watch?v MYWDDTW58v0
1. Chapter 1

Traduccion de el Inudrama "Asatte" 

Cap: El día después del mañana:

Rin: Kagome-sama.  
Kagome: ¿Qué sucede, Rin?  
Rin: Kagome-sama e Inuyasha-sama ya están casados, ¿verdad?  
Kagome: ¿Eh? Bueno... podríamos llamarlo así.  
Rin: Así que cuando llegó el momento, ¿cómo se dice?  
Kagome: ¿Qué?  
Rin: ¿Cómo Inuyasha-sama te dijo que quería que ustedes dos se convirtiesen en marido y mujer?  
Kagome: Espera, ¿estamos hablando de una propuesta, ¿no? Déjame pensar ... ¡Ah! No, nunca me lo propuso!  
Rin: ¿Qué pasa, Kagome-sama?  
Rin: Ah, Kagome-sama!  
Kagome: Inuyasha!  
Inuyasha: ¿Hm? ¿Qué pasa, Kagome?  
Kagome: Inuyasha, tú... tú nunca me lo propusiste  
Inuyasha: ¿Eh? Nunca he luchado "Kuro Bouzu" (Negro Monje)? Ahora que lo mencionas, realmente nunca he luchado con eso. Entonces, ¿qué tipo de youkai es este "Kuro Bouzu"?  
Kagome: No es un youkai, es una propuesta. Es algo que tienes que hacer antes de casarte.  
Inuyasha: Oh, así que es un youkai que aparece antes de casarse. Muy bien, entonces voy a acabar con él!  
Kagome: "Terminar..."? Olvídelo. Ven aquí.  
Inuyasha: ¿Dónde? ¿Dónde está?  
Kagome: Deja de correr alrededor! Estoy aquí, ¿sabes?  
Inuyasha: Ah?! Kagome, ¿Estas siendo poseida por "Kuro Bouzu"?  
Kagome: ¡No! Yo no he dicho "Kuro Bouzu" dije "puropoozu" (proponer)!  
Inuyasha: "Ku-ro Bou-zu", ¿verdad?  
Kagome: Escúchame, voy a decir lentamente.  
Inuyasha: De acuerdo.  
Kagome: Pu  
Inuyasha: Ku  
Kagome: ro  
Inuyasha: ro  
Kagome: po  
Inuyasha: Bo  
Kagome: zu  
Inuyasha: zu!  
Kagome: Sigh... no tiene remedio.  
Inuyasha: Perfecto  
Kagome: Eres tan escandalosamente idiota. ¿Están conectados tus oídos?  
Inuyasha: Oh, me escogió un gran fajo de cerumen antes. Como era tan grande, que parecía una pérdida de tirar a la basura, así que me puso de nuevo en mi oído.  
Kagome: No lo puso de vuelta en! Abajo  
Inuyasha: Gyah!  
Shippo: Inuyasha es tan idiota. Así que lo que dices antes de convertirse en marido y mujer se llama "Kuro Bouzu". Ya veo... aprendí otra nueva palabra hoy.

Sesshomaru: Jaken.  
Jaken: ¿Qué sucede, Sesshoumaru-sama?  
Sesshomaru: ¿Cuántos años tienes ahora?  
Jaken: Oh, yo diría que alrededor de 800 años.  
Sesshoumaru: Después de permanecer solo durante tantos años, ¿alguna vez has tenido dudas?  
Jaken: Esa pregunta, Sesshoumaru-sama! Durante cientos de años he estado siguiéndolo, Sesshoumaru-sama. ¿Podría posiblemente comenzar a presentar dudas sobre eso ahora? Yo, Jaken, absolutamente no, me considero en paz! Siempre he estado con Sesshoumaru-sama, por lo que digas una cosa así... Oh... Oh! Podría ser...!  
Sesshoumaru: Morir o... cariño  
Jaken: ¡Usted es malo! Así que eso significa  
Sesshoumaru: Yo, Sesshomaru... tengo dudas  
Jaken: Ah? Y ¿quiere decir con eso...?  
Sesshoumaru: El tiempo... ha llegado.  
Jaken: ¿Eh? ¿Por qué?  
Sesshoumaru: Ha llegado el momento... de tener una charla con Rin.  
Jaken: Oooh-ho-ho-ho, se refieres a eso? Usted finalmente va a preguntarle si decide vivir con usted como su novia en lugar de vivir en la aldea humana...  
Sesshoumaru: Sin embargo, no puedo pensar en las palabras adecuadas.  
Jaken: Lo sé, ¿verdad? Alguien como usted no podría pensar en la forma de decir algo así.  
Sesshomaru: ¿Qué debo decir?  
Jaken: No me pregunte. He estado soltero desde hace 800 años. Probablemente sería realmente mejor preguntarle a su madre...  
Sesshoumaru: Mm ...  
Jaken: GEEEEEEEEHHHH! Es demasiado peligroso ir balanceando Bakusaiga alrededor de esa manera!  
Sesshoumaru: Vamos, Jaken.  
Jaken: ¿Eh? ¿A dónde?  
Sesshoumaru: Al inframundo  
Jaken: Inframundo? Pero, ¿cómo?  
Sesshomaru: No te preocupes. Tengo el la Piedra Meidou aquí.  
Jaken: Oooh, eso es la Piedra Meidou que su madre tenía. Así que, ¿A que iremos al inframundo?  
Sesshoumaru: a la tumba de mi Padre.  
Jaken: Oh, ya veo, una visita a su tumba. Si vamos desde el inframundo, estoy seguro de que sería una simple cuestión de llegar a la frontera entre este mundo y el otro, donde la tumba de su padre reside.  
Sesshoumaru: Si le pido a mi Padre, entonces tal vez...  
Jaken: ¿Eh?¿ Preguntar qué?  
Sesshoumaru: Vamos.  
Jaken: ¡Ah, sí!


	2. Hermano ¿a donde vas?

Cap: Hermano ¿a dónde vas?:

Miroku : Asi que... Vamos a volar? -suspira-  
Sango : ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué suspiras ?  
Miroku : No sé por qué, pero a pesar de que el agujero negro en mi mano se ha ido hace tres años, se siente como si un agujero está empezando a formarse en mi corazón.  
Sango : Un agujero en tu corazón?  
Miroku : ¿Cuándo he de nuestra voluntad de empezar a llevar este tipo de vida ...  
Sango : ¿Y qué quieres decir con eso?  
Miroku : Todavía debo practicar para alcanzar la grandeza !  
Shippou : Hey , monje estupido  
Miroku : ¿Qué es lo que quieres , Shippo ?  
Shippou : Haz estado incursionando en tus caminos lujuriosos de nuevo, ¿no es así ?  
Miroku : ¿Qué clase de tonterías estás diciendo , Shippo ? !  
Shippou : Lo sé todo sobre él! Dos días después de que tu e Inuyasha mataran a ese youkai estabas coqueteando con un grupo de mujeres ...  
Miroku : Eso fue sólo el entretenimiento que nos ofreció el propietario  
Shippo : No pongas excusas ! (Quería beber y unirse a la diversión , también)  
Miroku : Si tu viste eso, ¿por qué no viniste y te uniste a la diversión ?  
Shippou : Voy a ser un gran youkai zorro, así que estoy en el entrenamiento ahora mismo!  
Miroku : Como estoy !  
Shippou : Entonces tu debiste haber pensado un poco más difícil!  
Miroku : Tienes razón. A partir de ahora, voy a ser más estricto conmigo mismo.  
Shippo : Es cierto lo que dicen, que los hombres son siempre petulantes .  
Miroku : Tú eres el engreído ! Vamos, princesitas, vamos a matar al youkai zorro!  
Gemela 1 : Matar a Shippou !  
Shippo : ¿¡Qué! ¡Qué!  
Gemela 2 : Matar a Shippou !  
Shippo : ¿Cuáles son las intenciones de estas gemelas? Ah , no toquen mis ojos ! Ah , dejen mis ojos en paz!  
Shippou : Con eso, me voy a salir un rato.  
Sango : Ah , espera! Hay un buen chico . Un momento, querido ... Es decir Houshi -sama!  
Shippou : Hey , Sango , con un bebé en su espalda está bien , pero ¿por qué estás llevando Hiraikotsu también? Hey , espera! ¿Qué pasa con las gemelas? ! Ah , ellos ya se fueron ...  
Gemelas : Matar Shippou !  
Shippou : Se va a romper ! Van a romper mi cola !  
Inuyasha : ¿Qué estás haciendo , Shippo ? !  
Gemelas : Perrito ! Perrito !  
Inuyasha : Sí , sí, voy a ir a jugar .  
Shippou : soy salvo ...  
Inuyasha : ¿Qué , por que Sango y Miroku no están aquí ?  
Shippo : ¿Qué necesitas ?  
Inuyasha : Me preguntaba si sabían lo que era ese youkai " Kuro Bouzu " . Tengo que derrotarlo.  
Shippo : " Kuro Bouzu "? Ese idiota , pensando que ella dijo " Kuro Bouzu " .  
Inuyasha : ¿tu sabes algo ?  
Shippou : yo! Pero , Inuyasha , no es un youkai .  
Inuyasha : ¿En serio? Kagome también dijo que no era un youkai .  
Shippou : Cierto, cierto. Con tanto Miroku e Inuyasha , no sé qué decir. Compadezco a Kagome y Sango .  
Inuyasha : Bueno, se supone que debes matarlo antes " kekkon " ( matrimonio ) .  
Shippo : " Kekkon " ( mancha de sangre ) ? Puedo oler sangre en tus palabras!  
Inuyasha : ¡Muy bien! Tengo la sensación de que es un rival fuerte .  
Shippo : Es sin duda un oponente fuerte. Sobre todo porque el oponente es Miroku ...  
Inuyasha : Miroku ? !  
Shippo : ¿Puedes pensar en otro monje de pelo negro ?  
Inuyasha : Ya veo. A pesar de que él es un monje, que todavía tiene el pelo.  
Shippo : ¿Y qué no también llevan ropa de color negro ?  
Inuyasha : Entonces no hay ningún error . Pero ¿por qué Kagome dicen que debería estar terminado fuera ?  
Shippou : Uh ... sigo siendo un niño, así que no estoy familiarizado con esas cosas de adultos.  
Inuyasha : Una cosa de adultos , ¿eh ? Yo no lo entiendo , pero esto tiene que ser cómo se hace! Vamos, Shippo ! Vamos a terminar Miroku !  
Shippou : Jaja , haciendo que Inuyasha y Miroku lucharan hará que el mal presentimiento en mi corazón ... no, en los corazones de las chicas , también, desaparesca.

Kagome : ¿Qué le pasa a Inuyasha ? !  
Rin: lo siento , Kagome -sama. Todo es culpa mia por hacer una pregunta tonta.  
Kagome : No te preocupes . Inuyasha es el culpable aquí .  
Sango : Kagome -chan.  
Kagome : Sango- chan?  
Sango : ¿Has visto a mi esposo ... ah , no, ¿has visto Houshi -sama ?  
Kagome : No.  
Sango : Qué extraño . Yo podría haber jurado que lo vi caminar de hacia esa direccion.  
Rin: ¿Qué pasó ?  
Sango : No tengo ni idea de por qué , pero de repente dijo que iba a salir . Sus acciones eran un poco extraño.  
Kagome : Derecho ... incluso después de tres años de matrimonio, este tipo de cosas siguen sucediendo ...  
Sango : Y él dijo algo sobre un agujero negro en su corazón. ¿Cómo se maneja eso?  
Rin: un agujero en su corazón?  
Kagome : Sango- chan, cuando Miroku -sama propuso que , antes de convertirse en marido y mujer, ¿qué dijo ? La misma pregunta de , " Quiere tener un hijo conmigo "?  
Sango : ¿Eh ? ¿Por qué de repente preguntas eso?  
Kagome : Inuyasha no me ha propuesto aún!  
Sango : Bueno ... él dijo algo como: " Una vez que todo ha terminado, nos casaremos . "  
Kagome : Ah , eso no es malo.  
Rin: Debe ser agradable !  
Sango : Pero estos últimos tres años , dice que su corazón se siente vacío .  
Kagome : No es así! Probablemente que estas confundida ! Miroku -sama no diría algo así!  
Sango : ¿Estás seguro ?  
Kagome : Segura!  
Sango : siempre he confiado en él , él fue el que me dio la esperanza para seguir viviendo .  
Kagome : Entonces vamos a ir a buscarlo , Sango- chan! Eventualmente se ve que todo era un malentendido. Rin- chan , se llega , también.  
Rin: ¡Muy bien!

Miroku : el Color está vacío , el vacío es el color. ¿Es todo esto sólo una ilusión ?  
Shippou : Lo encontré , Inuyasha !  
Inuyasha : Hey , Miroku !  
Miroku : ¿Qué sucede, Inuyasha ? Yo estoy en medio de algo.  
Inuyasha : ¡Basta de tonterias ! Lucha contra mí !  
Miroku : Pelear ? Oh , estas tan dispuesto a declarar la guerra. Entonces acepto , Inuyasha !  
Shippou : Mira esa actitud ! No hay ningún error , él es el " Monje negro" ! No, él ya se ha convertido en el Monje Oscuro!  
Inuyasha : ¡Vamos!  
Miroku : Ja , ja, ja . Te doy tres "Ja" . Prueba mi ataque! Muere, Bomba apestosa  
Inuyasha : Esto apesta como el infierno !  
Miroku : está hecho especialmente para los youkai con fuertes sentidos del olfato . Contiene Kusaya , el ajo, la tortuga de concha blanda , escarabajo , mariquitas, chinches ... y un montón de otras cosas malolientes. Con mis habilidades especiales , puedo crear ... la bomba mas apestosa de todas!  
Inuyasha : Te lo dejo a ti, Tessaiga . Kaze no Kizu !  
Miroku : Sabía que ibas a usar eso ! Talisman !  
Shippou : Él puso un hechizo en Tessaiga !  
Miroku : Aunque mi agujero negro se ha ido, todavía no he perdido mis poderes santos !  
Inuyasha : El poder demoniaco de Tessaiga se ha sellado !  
Shippou : Ugh ... Tessaiga regresó a una espada normal.  
Inuyasha : Sólo lo haría una cosa tan despreciable!  
Miroku : Ja , ja, ja . Te doy tres "Ja" s . Esta sensación satisfactoria , el sentimiento de victoria. Esta es la sensación de ansiedad que estaba buscando !  
Inuyasha : Entonces , SANKON TESSOU !  
Miroku : Dodge !  
Inuyasha : HIJIN Kessou !  
Miroku : Dodge !  
Inuyasha : Sankon Tessou ! Hijin Kessou !  
Miroku : Dodge ! De Dodge ! De Dodge !  
Inuyasha : Idiota , sólo sabe cómo esquivar !  
Miroku : ¿Cuándo va a entender que esto es inútil ? Después de tantos años de amistad , ya he visto todos sus movimientos!  
Inuyasha : vaina de Tessaiga !  
Miroku : Ah , ¡Ay! No puedo creer que tiraste la vaina.  
Shippou : Lo hizo ! Derrotó a la " Kuro Bouzu " !  
Miroku : Sigues diciendo " Kuro Bouzu " . ¿Qué es eso ?  
Inuyasha : Eres tú, ¿no es así ? Debe ser tu!  
Miroku : Yo ? Yo nunca he sido llamado " Kuro Bouzu " .  
Inuyasha : ¿Qué?  
Shippou : Haciendo excusas de nuevo? Miroku , ¿abandonar a Sango para ir coquetear con otras mujeres? Un mujeriego como tú es sin duda eres el " Monje negro" . No, tu debe ser el " Monje lechero" !  
Miroku : Todo esto es un malentendido! Sólo estaba pensando hace poco que mis reflejos corporales son cada vez un poco lento , así que vine aquí a practicar . Por no hablar, no eras tú el que dijo que yo no estaba practicando lo suficiente , Shippo ?  
Shippou : Vio a través de mí ...  
Inuyasha : Shippo , idiota, tienes que dar algunas explicaciones ...  
Shippou : Ah , esto es sólo una de las pruebas para el zorro youkai para completar ...  
Inuyasha : Entonces me estabas mintiendo desde el principio!  
Shippo : ¿Qué? ¡Ah! * poof * El clima es tan agradable ...  
Inuyasha : Agradable mi trasero !  
Shippou : Ese tipo de clima agradable ...  
Kagome : Inuyasha !  
Sango : Houshi -sama!  
Inuyasha : Esto es malo , es Kagome ! No he encontrado la " Kuro Bouzu " todavía!  
Miroku : Sango viene, también. Finalmente encontré la plenitud , la ansiedad y victoria que estaba perdiendo , y ahora tengo que volver a la paz , la familia feliz de nuevo. No he tenido bastante todavía!  
Inuyasha : ¿Qué hacemos , Miroku ?  
Miroku : Sólo hay una respuesta. Nos ocultamos!  
Inuyasha : ¿Hacia dónde nos escondemos ?  
Miroku : Inuyasha , utiliza el Meidou Zangetsuha . Vamos a correr al infierno!  
Inuyasha : Yo no pienso en eso! ¿Cómo puedo realizarlo si Tessaiga está sellada?  
Miroku : Oh , está bien, te lo quitaré .  
Inuyasha : Entonces vamos a probar ... Meidou Zangetsuha !  
Miroku : Ahora, vamos!  
Shippou : Rápidamente , todo el mundo , están escapando al infierno !  
Kagome : ¿Por qué van a un lugar tan raro?  
Rin: Se va a cerrar pronto!  
Sango : Entonces sólo podemos saltar!  
Shippo : ¡Salten!

¨Nota:

Inuyasha piensa que Kuro Bouzu es un yokai? xD que aparece antes del matrimonio


	3. Problemas de amor

InuDrama Cd. Ova en dialogo. Copyright: Rumiko Takahashi

Problemas de amor:

Sesshoumaru : Padre ...  
Jaken : Oh , Sesshoumaru -sama ...  
Sesshoumaru : Esto es algo que nunca he querido decir hasta ahora.  
Jaken : Ohhhh , me acabo de dar cuenta ! He visto una escena como esto antes!  
Sesshoumaru : Padre ... esa mujer humana llamada Izayoi ...  
Jaken : Es ... !  
Sesshoumaru : Que le dijiste a ella?  
Sesshomaru : ¿quieres desapareces o morirte? !  
Jaken : YAAAAAGH ! Él me cortó tan pronto como se dio la vuelta !  
Sesshoumaru : Cállate Jaken .  
Jaken : Ah , pero, pero , pero, pero , pero ...  
Sesshoumaru : Oh ... Padre ...  
Jaken : Ah ... eso es ...  
Sesshoumaru : Inuyasha ... !  
Jaken : Ah ...  
Sesshoumaru : Padre ...! Los restos de Padre ...!  
Jaken : Oh nooo ! Restos del padre de Sesshoumaru -sama han sido completamente aplastado !  
Inuyasha : Ay, ay, ay ... Hey , ¿dónde estamos ?  
Miroku : ¿Dónde en verdad ... aunque me parece recordar este lugar.  
Kagome : Ah , este lugar es ... donde Tessaiga estaba escondido ...  
Sango : ¿Y de dónde sacó Kongousouha ...  
Shippo : Es la tumba del padre de Inuyasha.  
Inuyasha : Seguro que se parece a él.  
Sesshoumaru : BAKUSAIGA !  
Inuyasha : ¡Eh, tú ... ¿qué demonios estás haciendo, Sesshoumaru ? !  
Rin: Sesshoumaru -sama!  
Sesshoumaru : Rin , no debería haberte dejado en ese pueblo humano.  
Jaken : Hey , ustedes , ¿qué es lo piensan que estan haciendo? !  
Inuyasha : ¿Hacer qué ?  
Jaken: Los restos del padre de Sesshomaru-sama fueron rotos en trozos pequeños  
Inuyasha : ¿¡Qué! Restos de papá ? !  
Miroku : Es extraño , sin embargo. Deberíamos haber ido al infierno , así que ¿por qué hemos caído aquí?  
Jaken : Debe ser porque el deseo de la Piedra Meidou que Sesshoumaru -sama tiene te trajo aquí .  
Inuyasha : Entonces, ¿no significa eso que no es sólo nuestras faltas?  
Sesshoumaru : Silencio, Inuyasha. Te daré una muerte segura.  
Inuyasha : Keh . No era mi intención hacerlo.  
Jaken : Tu si quisiste hacerlo, eres peor que Naraku !  
Inuyasha : Lo entiendo, así que no puedo pedir disculpas? Peeer-dooon.  
Sesshoumaru : Ahora arreglalo, Inuyasha.  
Kagome : Esa es apenas una disculpa, Inuyasha  
Inuyasha : ¿Eh? Eh , eh ? !  
Sesshoumaru : Tu también Kagome  
Kagome : No, vas a dejarme hablar con él , cuñado  
Sesshomaru : ¿Qué ...? !  
Kagome : Si bien no podemos hacer nada acerca de su comportamiento violento de costumbre, cuando te disculpas debería mostrar un poco de cortesía , ¿no te parece ?  
Sango : Eso es correcto. Si vas a pedir disculpas , debe ser sincero.  
Kagome : Palabras , ya sabes, ellos tienen el poder , al igual que albergan un poco de su alma. Y yo no percibo una sola onza de eso de ti .  
Sango : Y escatimar en las palabras no es bueno tampoco. No hay manera de saber lo que estás pensando , tenemos que saber lo que quieres decir cuando lo escuchamos , de lo contrario no tiene sentido ! Malentendido algo importante es lo más imperdonable !  
Miroku : Sango ... ¿por qué que parece estar dirigido a mí?  
Sango : Usted no está consiguiendo lejos de esto.  
Miroku : Sólo digo ... me vi envuelto en un viejo hábito , por lo que no me puedo juzgar sólo en -  
Jaken : Si se trata de una disputa doméstica , guardarla para otro momento.  
Inuyasha : ¡Eso es! ¿Entonces por qué diablos me culpan a mi?  
Sesshoumaru : Eso es correcto. El que debe ser positivo es Inuyasha.  
Rin: Espere , Sesshoumaru -sama!  
Sesshoumaru : Rin .  
Rin: Si tenemos que resolver esto , tengo tiene una sugerencia.  
Inuyasha : Una sugerencia?  
Sesshomaru : ¿Qué es? Dime .  
Rin: Cada uno debe participar en un concurso de trabalenguas .  
Todos: Eeeeehhh ? !  
Jaken : Eso es un poco ...  
Kagome : Ese método parece un poco superficial , también.  
Rin: Y el que pierda tiene que poner a Inuyasha -sama y el esqueleto del padre de Sesshoumaru -sama de nuevo juntos.  
Miroku : Volver juntos ... pero es bastante grande este esqueleto .  
Shippo : Miroku , creo que deberíamos estar de acuerdo con la sugerencia del Rin . Reducción del riesgo de la situación entre Inuyasha y Sesshoumaru cualquier otra forma se pondria feo .  
Miroku : Por supuesto que tiene un punto. Aceptamos .  
Kagome : Sango -chan y yo aceptamos también.  
Jaken : Esto es una locura . Tiene la intención de hacer una broma de esto? !  
Sesshomaru : Jaken . ¿Te opones?  
Jaken : Por supuesto que no . Yo acepto de todo corazón .  
Inuyasha : Hah . Si eso es lo que va a ser, entonces vamos a hacerlo .  
Rin: De acuerdo, entonces Rin se iniciará : Ao Jaken -sama alias Jaken -sama ki Jaken -sama. Oya saimyoushou ko saimyoushou mago saimyoushou . Tonari no Aun wa yoku kaki kuu Aun da! * jadea * ¡Lo hice!  
Jaken : Sólo un minuto allí , Rin . ¿Era realmente un trabalenguas ?  
Rin: Sip!  
Jaken : ¡Necia ! Eso no es un trabalenguas . Ella en realidad eso lo dice un niño. Si quieres convertirte en un Daiyoukai de alto nivel como yo ,tu usted tiene que ser capaz de decir una gran cantidad de tipos de trabalenguas .  
Rin: Eeeh ? ¿Cómo qué?  
Jaken : Tales como ... Uirouuri !  
Kagome : Uirouuri ? ! Me enteré de que a partir de Yuka -chan, que quiere ser un locutor . Es un súper larga trabalenguas , teniendo más de cinco minutos para decir, así que es muy difícil!  
Jaken : Puedo decir que ... en cinco segundos.  
Kagome : No puede ser!  
Jaken : ¿Listo? Sessha oyakata a mousu wa otachiai ningún uchi ni uirou wa irassharimasenu ka . ¡Hecho!  
Todos: Tan rápido !  
Rin: Increible! Sabía que podías hacerlo, Jaken -sama!  
Kagome : Pero eso es trampa ! No sono como un trabalenguas .  
Miroku : Ahora, ahora , vamos a ser buenos deportistas acerca de esto. Ahora es mi turno. Namamugi namagome namadamago , kimusume kijoui kibidango , Bouzu ga byoubu ni jouzuna Bouzu no ei wo kaita . Jaja, eso es cómo lo haces .  
Todos: Ooooh .  
Shippo : Ahora es mi turno! Kono Takégaki NI tomar tatekaketa no wa toma tatekaketakatta kara tomar tatekaketa . Tsukizuki ni tsukimiru tsuki wa ookeredo tsukimiru tsuki wa kono tsuki no tsuki .  
Todos: ¡Ooooh !  
Sango : Muy bien, vamos a mantenerlo arriba. Kaeru Pyoko - Pyoko millas Pyoko - Pyoko awasete Pyoko - Pyoko mu Pyoko - Pyoko . Dojou nyoro - nyoro millas nyoro - nyoro awasete nyoro - nyoro mu nyoro - nyoro .  
Todos: ¡Ooooh !  
Kagome : Ahora yo! Supein no ame wa omo ni hiro ni Furu ! ( La lluvia en España cae principalmente a la intemperie )  
Todos: ... ¿Eh?  
Kagome : Haatofoodo a Henrii Foodo a hanpushaa de wa metta ni harikeen wa okinai ! ( En Hertford, huracanes Henry Ford , y Hampshire casi nunca ocurren )  
Shippo : Kagome ... ¿qué era exactamente eso?  
Kagome : Un trabalenguas en ingles .  
Inuyasha : ¿Así que era una lengua extraña ? !  
Kagome : Pero si usted les dice en Inglés que son mucho más difíciles .  
Inuyasha : Esto es patético , está bien, fuera del camino , voy a ir . Inu mo arukeba bou ni ron yori shouko hana yori dango nikumarekko yo ni habakaru que wo Hitte shiri subomeru toshiyori no Hiyamizu !  
Kagome : Espera un minuto ! Esos son sólo alfabeto problemas  
Inuyasha : Pero ¿qué te parece ? lo hice muy rápido , ¿verdad?  
Shippo : No, eso no es lo que se hace en un trabalenguas .  
Miroku : Es necesario que sea más difícil decir , el uso de palabras que te hacen morderse la lengua cuando se les dice rápidamente.  
Inuyasha : ¿Quién decidió eso?  
Sango : "¿Quién ?" Así es como siempre ha sido.  
Inuyasha : Keh, yo nunca he oído esa regla. Déjame escojo mi oído y ... ooh , otro grupo grande !  
Kagome : Abajo .  
Inuyasha : Gyaah !  
Sesshoumaru : Mmm . Como de costumbre, todos ustedes son completamente patéticos. ¿Eres capaz incluso de decir un trabalenguas satisfactorio?  
Inuyasha : ¿Qué?  
Jaken : Ooh , Sesshoumaru -sama se dispararon a todos ! ¿Está por fin va a darlo todo ?  
Sango : Sesshoumaru por lo general casi nunca dice nada , ¿puede realmente hacer un trabalenguas ?  
Miroku : Puede no siempre realmente saber si alguien es experto en ese campo ...  
Shippo : Si lo es, tendremos que ver !  
Kagome : ¿Qué tipo de trabalenguas dirás, cuñado?  
Sesshoumaru : Rin . Escucha con atención.  
Rin: ¡Muy bien!  
Sesshoumaru : Vamos. -Empezo a resitar un trabalenguas a la velocidad de la luz-.  
Todos: ... ¿Eh? !  
Rin: Oh , Sesshomaru -sama ,me siento alagada!  
Todos: eeeeeh ? !  
Sesshoumaru : Vamos, Jaken .  
Jaken : He ?  
Sesshoumaru : Nuestro trabajo aquí está hecho .  
Rin: Entonces voy a anunciar los resultados! El ganador es ... Sesshoumaru -sama!  
Shippo : Bueno ... eso tiene sentido.  
Sango : Fue tan rápido , podría jurar que ni siquiera escuchamos.  
Miroku : Supongo que sólo podemos admitir la derrota.  
Rin: Y el perdedor que tiene que poner el esqueleto de vuelta a la normalidad es ... brrrrring , naturalmente, Inuyasha y Kagome -sama  
Inuyasha / Kagome : ¿Por qué nosotros ? !


	4. Cuando el día de mañana se convierte en

_**InuDrama cd. Ova en dialogo. Copyright de Rumiko Takahashi**_

Cap: Cuando el día de mañana se convierte en el siguiente día después de mañana:

Kagome : Al final, Inuyasha y yo tuvimos la tarea de restaurar los restos de su padre y volverlos a la normalidad.  
Inuyasha : Agh , maldita sea , incluso si construimos esto para siempre , nunca vamos terminar!  
Kagome : Está bien , Inuyasha . Podríamos estar recogiendo fragmentos de la Shikon no Tama . Comparado con eso , esto es fácil .  
Inuyasha : ¿Qué pasa, Kagome ? parece que estas teniendo un montón de diversión . ¿Ha pasado algo bueno?  
Kagome : Hm . En realidad, yo grabé el trabalenguas de mi cuñado con una grabadora de voz !  
Inuyasha : Q...que ... ¿Qué es eso ?  
Kagome : Hm , te lo explicaré más tarde. Pero puedo reproducir sus palabras a una velocidad súper lenta.  
Inuyasha : Oh , oh, déjame escuchar , también!  
Kagome : ¿Sí? Bueno, aquí va.  
Sesshoumaru : Rin , ¿Te has acostumbrado a la vida en el pueblo ?  
¿Nadie ni nada te ha intimidado?  
¿Usaste el kimono que te di el otro día?  
Cuando estés en problemas, o ansiosa o triste, o cualquier otro sentimiento, no dude en llamarme .  
Vendré a ti inmediatamente.  
Incluso si estamos separados, si dices mi nombre, vendré absolutamente hasta ti.  
Si tu no puede hablar, puede silbar. Silbar entre los dedos, si te gusta .  
La distancia no es obstáculo. Nuestros corazones están unidos.  
Con el poder de la confianza, no hay nada que temer.  
Basta con tener este sentimiento, debe ser suficiente para llenar su corazón.  
Es por eso que está muy bien para lo que se quedan como están por ahora.  
Tenemos tiempo de sobra.  
Tu puedes examinar tu corazón a su propio ritmo .  
Hasta entonces, cuidas de tí mismo .  
Kagome : El poder de la confianza , ¿no? No importa las palabras , eso es lo más importante , ¿verdad?  
Kagome : Entonces , no era tan bonita, Inuyasha ?  
Inuyasha : ... Keh ! En ese hecho no había un trabalenguas , sin embargo!  
Kagome : Tienes razón. Era más como una propuesta.  
Inuyasha : Kuro Bouzu ? ! Así que esa es la Kuro Bouzu ? ! SANKON TESSOU !  
Kagome : Uwaah ! Lo que acabas de hacer ? ! Tú lo rompes , idiota!  
Inuyasha : Eeegh ! Yo estaba ... sólo matando el Kuro Bouzu !  
Kagome : Claro, claro , la " Kuro Bouzu " , la " Kuro Bouzu " . Eso es lo que empezó todo esto , ¿no? !  
Inuyasha : Ay, ay, ay , que no tires de mis orejas , Kagome !  
Kagome : Ahora pon tu cabeza en mi regazo !  
Inuyasha : Ya basta ...  
Kagome : Bueno, guchaguchagucha !  
Inuyasha : Ahhaaa !  
Kagome : Y entonces el otro lado , guchaguchagucha !  
Inuyasha : Me hace cosquillas ... Tú me haces cosquillas !  
Kagome : Y ahora que he sacado todo el cerumen acumulado ! Así que ahora escucha atentamente, Inuyasha.  
Inuyasha : Que ... ¿por qué?  
Kagome : A...Ba...Jo  
Inuyasha : GYAAAH !

Nota:Aww como amo a Sesshomaru


End file.
